Tiehr l'âme noire
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Returns the item to its original state by recognizing its essence. Inflicts 3965% damage with 100% ACC on 1 target. If the target is a Dark Soul or Dragon Buster at a lower level than your Enhance Stage, the summon will be canceled with a 60% chance. Sword of Insight's cooldown will reset when summon is canceled. (Read "Skill Details") |activeCD1 = 8.2 sec |activeskill2 = Storm of the Sword Spirit ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = By breathing will into the sword, it's hurled with the force of the storm and leaves a mark of the viper. Five different swords inflict 1470% damage on a random enemy and dispels buffs. Also, adds a seal (immune to dispel) that inflicts 340% fixed additional damage for 12 sec. |activeCD2 = 7.4 sec |activeskill3 = Rebuke ( /Ranged) |aEffect3 = Enemies marked with the seal of death cannot run away. The seal, embedded in their skin like a viper's fang, explodes with a thundering roar. Inflicts 1939% damage on all enemies. Goes into hiding for 5 sec and inflicts 1540% additional damage per seal. |activeCD3 = 12.7 sec |passive1 = Melody of the Battlefield |pEffect1 = The melody that resounds throughout the battlefield becomes a dirge for the enemies. Detects hidden enemies. Increases your ATK Speed by 42% and DEF Penetration by 68. |passive2 = Bloodthirst |pEffect2 = The blood dripping down the sword becomes the source of new life. Life Steal 30% of inflicted damage and reduces area of effect damage received by 23%. |passive3 = Cold Rage |pEffect3 = Stays in the battlefield to play a tranced solo. Increases DEF Penetration by 60, critical power by 97, and DEX by 21% for 20 sec every time Tiehr uses Rebuke. Stacks up to 10 times. |normaleffectex = /Ranged/SGx2 Tiehr's normal attack only attacks 2 enemies at once, and does not launch a double attack when there is only 1 target, such as in Raid or Golem. |aEffect1_ex = SG The fixed 60% chance is not reduced by EVA, Immunity, Debuff resistance or any other defensive debuff stat. The key cancellation works like this: The Key Holder will be brought back to the battlefield if the skill is successful. Upon that moment the invocation ability is denied, which is visible through the striked through Key-emblem in the bottom right corner of the ally portrait. It is as if the Key Unit died and the Key holder had enough HP to be brought back to the battlefield (of course the Key holder will not return if he died). It is worth to note though that Dark Soul Shiva is able to reenable the invocation. Lastly, this removal triggers any Key Unit death passive according to some players. Tiehr will, in fact, de-summon equal enhanced Key Units as well, and furthermore, she also resets skills upon doing so. It is also worth to note that the target will obviously always be affected by the damage aspect of this skill, regardless of enhancement status, as long as Accuracy caused the damage to hit. |aEffect2_ex = SGx5 Five swords are launched which each strike for the 759% damage. One target can only be hit twice. Swords beyond that will seek another target. However, in situations where there is only 1 target such as Raid, all five swords will stack upon that target. "Fixed additional damage" is the game's termini for DOT (damage over time) which in this case has the addition to deal piercing damage. This skill does not remove buffs. |aEffect3_ex = AOE Only marked enemies are affected and DOT debuffs are consumed. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = Life Steal also works on skill damage. |pEffect3_ex = }}